deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose
Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose Aera Colthearts vs. Ruby Rose in a What-If? Episode of Death Battle featuring Aera Colthearts from Summon Night Swordcraft Story 2 and Ruby Rose from RWBY Description Summon Night Swordcraft Story 2 vs RWBY. Which girl with handmade weapons will survive this clash? Interlude Wiz: Having powerful parents can be one thing. Another one is surpassing them. And these two fighters try to live up to their legacy by killing monsters and protecting the Innocent. Boomstick: Aera Colthearts, the last Edge Fencer, sealer of demons. Wiz: And Ruby Rose, huntress in training and leader of team RWBY Boomstick: And it's our job to look at their weapons, armor and skill to decide who would win a death battle! Aera Colthearts Wiz: Living in a small village this young girl... Boomstick: Wait! That's a girl? Come on, Wiz. You got to be kidding me! Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick. Aera is a girl, like it or don't. Not every girl from Japan is a busty blonde. ' Boomstick: But she doesn't have... '''Wiz: No, bad Boomstick! ' Boomstick: I wanted to say she doesn't have a gun. 'Wiz: The game is called "Swordcraft Story" for a reason. Anyway.... Aera's parents died early, her mother while giving birth to her and her father died during a demon attack. So she grew up with a close friend of her father, the Craftknight Blaire. ' Boomstick: And since this isn't a superhero origin story, she had a pretty good life. Well, better than many other orphans in fiction. Heck, Blaire even trained her to become a Craftknight herself. And the guy was apparently rivaling Aera's father in power, so his training is legit. '''Wiz: Craftknights in the world of Summon Night Swordcraft Story are magical blacksmith, who use a guardian beast to create powerful weapons. But since this is a Death Battle we won't include Aera's guardian beast in this fight, just the ultimate weapons of each category that she pulls out of "Hammer space". Boomstick: Back to history. One day the young girl broke the law of the village and brought a friend of hers to Goura's Seal, which sealed a powerful summon creature. One thing lead to another and her friend turned out to be a summon creature himself, who wanted to set Goura free. And to prevent this, Aera had to find four swords to reseal Goura. And learned powerful skills and made lots of friends along the way. Wiz: Way to go, Boomstick. You just told the entire background story from this fighter in a few sentences. ' Boomstick: I'm clever. '''Wiz: During her journey Aera grew stronger and even forged many strong weapons. The strongest set of weapons are the Holy Heaven weapons, a sword, an axe, a spear, knuckles and a drill. ' Boomstick: And no gun! '''Wiz: And no gun. These are all blades. Boomstick: Each and every weapon has pros and cons. The Holy Heaven Sword is a balance weapon, but has no category it is really strong in. The axe is slow, but deals massive damage while the spear on the other hand has a great range, but only a little bit faster than the axe. It can, however, hold it's own against gunfire as using it's jumping attack gives "super armor". The knuckles are used for fast combos, but have only limited range and damage output. And lastly my favorite, the drill. Good for destroying armor and weapons of enemies it is a combination of sword and axe, means fast spouts of damage, but slow for each hit and not a good range. But that is not the end of her arsenal. Wiz: Indeed it isn't, Boomstick. Aera has an "Ace in the hole" known as the Red Daemon Gem, a red stone, which activates on will or when she takes a wound, that would kill her. Boomstick: That baby transforms her into a near unstoppable fighting machine through the Mono Shift. She gets a new set of armor and red ethereal wings. Also her offense and defense rise. Only few enemies have seen this form and lived to tell the tale. Also thanks to the "Ultimate move", an energy wave so powerful, it can pass through enemies while dealing damage. Wiz: Being trained for a long time with these kind of weapons Aera is a beast in combat. She can change weapons on the fly and defeated foes bigger and stronger than her, including her former friend Ryouga, her master Blaire and even Goura himself, who was said to be powerful enough to wipe the entire village if not the entire island from the map. The Craftknight can also target the weapon of an enemy and destroy it with her own weapons. And even inflict paralyzing blows. However, she is not flawless. ''' Boomstick: Aera lacks any kind of effective long range weaponry. Also she doesn't seem to wear any kind of armor. Damn, kids these days just doesn't learn how to protect themselves. And last but not least, her weapons can break during a fight. If this happens to all her weaponry, then she is left with only her hammer, a slow, low damage weapon which is absolutely useless. She is known to be horrible with machines and a bit clumsy, nearly walking off a cliff because she was focusing too much on something else. '''Wiz: She used it to beat a rabbit summon creature at the beginning of the game. Boomstick: Absolutely useless. And should a weapon break happen during the Mono Shift, then the Shift is cancelled, leaving her without the boost. Also she can use the Shift only once in a battle, so should she be to careless, its goodbye for good. She also can carry a single med pack into each fight. She'll die, shift, and when the shift is over, and she dies again, she comes back for a third round. Wiz: Still, this girl is a strong opponent to face. While she may not be the best fighter, she has a LOT of staying power! Impressive for a little girl. Aera Colthearts: The promise of a Craftknight is stronger than the strongest steel! Ruby Rose Boomstick: In the lands of Remnant, every cool guy wields a weapon that is also a gun. And so does Squall from the Final Fantasy series...Man his parents must have hated him.... Wiz: Boomstick, that's not relevant right now. ''' Boomstick: But it's true! '''Wiz: But that has nothing to do with Ruby. Boomstick: If that's what you worry about, just watch how I handle it. Ruby was an average girl wielding a giant scythe, the Crescent Rose, which is also a sniper rifle. One day while shopping she got into a robbery and kicked the guys ass who wanted to rob her. So she got the interest of Oszpin, headmaster of Beacon academy. A place where kids go to learn how to kill Grimm. Should I go on? Wiz: Better not. Being accepted at Beacon even she was actually too young to attend that school Boomstick: Screw the rules, I have a giant freaking scythe that shoots high caliber rifle bullets! Wiz: Ruby became the leader of the team RWBY. ' Boomstick: Very clever Mister Oszpin. '''Wiz: Including Schnee Weiß, Blake Belladonna and her older sister, Yang Xiao Long. Together with her team and the team JNPR, she is training to become a huntress, a powerful warrior to protect the civilians of Remnant. ' Boomstick: And during her time at the school she has proven to be a force to be reckoned with. She has taken on powerful enemies like a Nevermore and powerful fighters like Roman Torchwick time and time again and lives to tell the tale. You can also see her superhuman features in these fights. 'Wiz: Ruby is stronger, faster and more durable than a normal human, being able to kill hundreds of Beowulfs in the Red trailer and tank hits from explosions and lasers and survived. She is a trained fighter, being trained by her own uncle, and wields her weapon without much trouble. Her strength however is her speed. ' Boomstick: Thanks to her Semblance, Ruby is so fast that it seems that she is teleporting. This makes her a real threat. Think about it. One moment she is here, and then she disappears, like a ghost. It's actually kind of creepy when you think about it. 'Wiz: Next to her Semblance, Ruby has access to her Aura, a force protecting her from damage and healing small wounds. So even if you hit her, it wouldn't matter in the end. It also increases her strength and stamina. ' Boomstick: However, her Aura is finite, and when she takes damage, her Aura reduces, until its to low to heal or protect her. Also she is reckless and naive, fighting often without a real plan. This has lead to some really bad losses. '''Wiz: But to beat her you have to catch her first. Ruby Rose: Time to start this semester with a bang! Battle Cliff Village "Damn. Why did I have to go here?" ' A young girl dressed in black with a red cape cried. Her name is Ruby Rose and after another friendly food fight with team JNPR, which was definitely Nora's fault, she and the other members of her team had to take some boring missions as punishment. Why, oh why was fate so cruel. She had to deliver some materials to a man named Blaire in this village, which was famous for the weapons. But after coming here she was soon disappointed, since most weapons were just basely swords, axes and similar things. Ruby was a weapon fan, that she admitted, but not a single weapon peaked her interest. '"You are still the best weapon around," the young huntress in training muttered while putting her hand on Crescent Rose, her weapon of choice. She smiled while walking through the village. Nothing special, just a small village. Suddenly she stopped. During her walk she noticed something looking like a giant door. "I wonder what that is," she asked herself, before her curiosity got the better of her and she ran in the direction of the door. After some minutes the young huntress arrives at the gate to Goura's labyrinth. "Lets see, what's inside," she told herself and tried to open the gate. "Stop!" a new voice exclaimed. Ruby turned and came face to face with a pink-haired girl. The name of this girl was Aera Colthearts and she was mad. Who was this girl who tried to enter the labyrinth. Another one of Goura's followers who think they could control the summon beast? "What you seek isn't here any more. So leave!" stated the Craftknight. "Or what?" Ruby asked backed. "Or else I'll make you!" Aera drew the Holy Heaven Sword. "Sorry, but not interested!" '''Ruby drew Crescent Rose. '''Fight! Ruby used her Semblance and slashed at Aera, but the Crafknight brought her sword up right on time to block the sudden attack. Both fighters felt the strength of their opponent, Aera felt the power behind the slash and Ruby noticed that the girl in front of her didn't flinch. The girls ended their stalemate and engaged in a direct brawl. With a metallic sound sword and scythe met time and time again and again. No one was giving an inch. Ruby swung Crescent Rose upwards, but Aera rolled to the side and closed the distance. Without hesitation her sword came down on the arm of the huntress, trying to make the arm useless and win this fight in one swing, but before the blade connected, Ruby vanished. Surprised Aera looked for her opponent as a sound was heard. BANG! Aera screamed in pain as her shoulder was hit by a sniper bullet. A few feet stood Ruby and smiled. "First hit goes to me!" she said smiling. The huntress then turned her weapon around and shoot a bullet. This time she used the force of the shot to shoot herself towards the wounded Craftknight. In flight she turned around, her weapon ready to attack as suddenly she was hit. Because of this she missed her target and hit the ground hard. When she turned around she saw what hit her. Aera had switched her sword for a giant axe and had struck her with the flat side. "Damn! That hurt!" "Just give up!" the pink-haired girl spoke while closing the distance between her and her fallen foe. "In your dreams. It was you who threatened me, not the other way around. Remember that." Ruby responded and took her battle stance. Aera noticed, that her opponent didn't have a wound even after such a hit. Was it some kind of shield spell? The Craftknight didn't have time to think about it, since Ruby was on the offensive again. This time the huntress did land some hits, since the axe was too big and heavy to compete with Crescent Rose. "Got you!" Ruby then sent Aera flying with a kick and followed with a downward slash nailing the Craftknight in the ground with her weapon broken beside her. "Not to sound like a copycat, but just give up!" 'Before the huntress in training could say more she was under attack, when Aera pulled a spear out of her weapon bag. ''"And not to sound like one either, but in your dreams. I swore I would protect this village! And a Craftknight's promise is stronger than the strongest steel!" It was her phrase, the catchphrase of her life, and she wouldn't go against it. Ruby tried to get some distance, but Aera didn't let her and followed her. The huntress was surprised at how persistent the pink-haired girl was. Even though she had hit her multiple time and didn't have access to Aura or Semblance, her enemy still stood and fought like nothing happened. And what was that about that promise? '''"Sorry, but I was just curious because of that door." Both fighters met again. A deadly dance of steel danced by two masters of their weapon, spear met scythe, scythe met spear. Ruby tried to use the gun, but Aera blocked the bullets with her weapon. "You're pretty good!" ' ''"Thanks, you too!" Both girls grinned. A fight it was, but it felt also like a competition now. '"I'm Ruby Rose. Huntress in training." ' "And I'm Aera Colthearts, Craftknight and Edge Fencer." ''They both introduced each other while changing blows. Suddenly, Aera hesitated and Ruby destroyed the spear with another powerful slash, but thanks to the distance the pink-haired girl wasn't hit. '"Back to the sword?" Ruby asked. "No!" came the answer as suddenly closed the gap and used a pair of knuckles to attack the black haired huntress. Left! Right! Left! Right! Without even giving her opponent time to think Aera used one punch after another, but still it didn't seem to hurt Ruby. She had fought opponents that had amazing resistance to damage like Ruby but this girl had an edge in threat, unlike those creatures. She unleashed another five hit combo, putting all her strength into the last punch, throwing Ruby into the door of Goura's labyrinth. "What are you?" she asked, breathing heavily. The wound were taking the toll on her, but still there was no visible damage on Ruby. "As I said, I am a huntress." came the answer and Ruby appeared before the pink-haired girl and brought her scythe down. With a scream Aera went down, a large wound on her chest. "And another victory goes to Ruby Rose!" the huntress declared. "Not....so....fast..." The dark haired girl was surprised that the other girl was still conscious, and that surprise cost her much, since Aera was already on the offense again. In her hand was a device Ruby has never seen before, a drill. It came to life and, with all her remaining strength, Aera pushed it into the huntress. First, like before, nothing happened. But after a few seconds the drill pushed into Ruby and for the first time in this fight, Ruby screamed because of the pain. Ruby looked in shock at her own blood. She didn't realize how often she was hit by Aera and with how much force the other girl struck. But now it was different. Now it was serious. She kicked the pink-haired Craftknight and followed shortly with a barrage of slashed and shots from Crescent Rose. Ruby didn't know, what kind of weapon the drill was, but one thing she knew. It hurt a lot. So she wouldn't give her opponent a chance to strike back. Suddenly, as a last attempt to defend herself, Aera's hand grabbed Crescent Rose's handle. "Got you!" ''she smiled and pulled Ruby towards her followed by a head butt. ''"That's for the kick!" she said while starting the drill and pushed forward, just for the attack to be blocked. Ruby pushed the handle of Crescent Rose with all her might against Aera's weapon. For one moment it was a stalemate. And than the wounds finally took their tribute from the Crafknight. With a loud shout of determination Ruby pushed the drill back and pulled another slash across Aera's chest. "I won." she said while the Craftknight fell back. But before the huntress could celebrate something happened. Or better said, a Mono Shift happened. The Red Daemon Gem reacted in the time of need to save the one who wore it. And in a flash light a transformed Aera stood in front of Ruby, She wore a black and silver armor and behind her were red energy like wings. In her hand she held the sword from the beginning, just it looks different. And even from the distance Ruby could feel the power coming from the transformed Craftknight. "Or not?" she asked. "No! You haven't won yet!" came Aera's answer. Than came the attack and Ruby was surprised when the attack of her opponent send her flying even though she blocked most of the attack. "Definitely not!" she said and used her Semblance to try a surprise attack. Her attack hit, but it didn't seem to do much damage to that strange armor Aera was wearing. The pink-haired girl turned around and slashed the huntress in training in one swift motion. "Is that it?" ''she asked. '"No, not yet."' Both girls knew, that this would be the last clash. '"Yang, Weiß, Blake! I won't disappoint them!" ' ''"Master, Brother, Sister.....Father...." ''Aera clenched her fist, tightening her grip. ''"I made a promise and I will keep it, even at the cost of my life! Not even a hammer blow can put a dent in a Craftknight's will!!" ''Both fighters screamed out their resolve. And then they clashed. For one moment nothing happened, and then, after what seems to be a eternity to them, Crescent Rose was destroyed. '"No!"' Ruby yelled, while being slashed by Aera. The young huntress fell to the ground, defeated. In a flash of light Aera transformed back. ''"It seems I was able to keep my promise. I hope you're proud of me, Father." K.O.! Result Boomstick: Ruby! Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Wiz: Boomstick, what do you want with the gun? Boomstick: I will do what I must do! Wiz: What you must do is telling people why Ruby lost. ''' Boomstick: So no gun? '''Wiz: No gun! Boomstick: Damn it. Wiz: Back to the fight. While Ruby definitely had the better weapon, better range and better speed, that was all she had in the end. No real staying power or fallback weapons. Boomstick: As much as I hate to say it, that's right. Remember the one fight with Roman in the mech. Well Aera destroys mech based summon creatures on a daily basis. Wiz: And while Ruby's Aura may protect her at the beginning of the fight, during the battle it came down more and more. ' Boomstick: While Aera's trump card, the Red Daemon Gem activates when Aera is killed, heals her completely and give her such a boost, that even a village level enemy couldn't beat her. A level of DC that Ruby hasn't reached yet. '''Wiz: And even though Crescent Rose is strong, it isn't indestructible. Given that Aera has destroyed other weapons from unknown material before, it's even possible for her to destroy Ruby's weapon in the long run. ' Boomstick: In the end, Ruby fell like a rose petal. '''Wiz: The winner is Aera Colthearts Trivia Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016